


What A Girl Wants

by FrickinKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dating, F/M, Firefighters, Longing, Photography, Sexual Tension, Trust Issues, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos
Summary: Kimm works as a photographer and is being given the chance to shoot at a firestation for a charity.Together with her coworkers she takes the chance and meets some interesting firefighters.Will one of them take the wall around Kimm down and make her trust and love again?
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

His colleague slapped him on his shoulder and laughed wholeheartedly. "Damn bro, you're gonna make me pee my pants one day!"   
Brian chuckled and got up from the bench in the dressing room. Sitting back down, wincing and grabbing his back.  
"You okay?" Brian looked up seeing the worry on his colleague's face.

"Yeah, it's just my back Frank. It's been giving me a hard time lately."

"You should see your doctor, you need to be fit for the calendar photoshoot next week."

Brian nodded and whimpered softly. "Crap, I forgot about that." Him and his fellow firefighters had been given the opportunity to raise money for a local charity. They decided on doing a firefighter calendar.

"The photographer will be coming to our station in thirty minutes to discuss what she would like for the calendar." Frank smiled as he put away his towel.

Brian slowly got back up and gently stretched his arms up. "She?"

"Yeah, her name is Kimm Ross. Never heard of her? She's a really high end photographer, one of the best."

Brian nodded and curled his lips. "Well, let's see and hear what she has to say then." He closed his locker and walked out, going back into the main hall as he moved over to the kitchen.  
"You want some coffee, Frank?" Picking up the coffee can.

"I would love some." 

Brian looked up and turned around, surprised by the female voice that answered him back.  
He was being met by a tall woman. She had shoulder length copper hair and the most vibrant blue eyes he had ever seen.  
She smiled softly. 

"Sorry, I'm a bit early but traffic wasn't as busy."

Brian looked back at Frank who had a grin on his face. "This is her." 

"Well yeah, I figured that." He put down the coffee can and extended his hand.   
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Brian Littrell."

Kimm took his hand and shook it gently. "Kimm Ross." Her smile made Brian forget about taking his hand back as they stood there.  
"Are you going to let me go now?" Kimm chuckled as Brian looked down at their hands.

"Oh...yeah..sorry.." He quickly pulled his hand back. "Coffee?" He turned around hiding his bright red face, not seeing Frank chuckle and shaking his head. He poured her some coffee and handed it over.  
Kimm took the mug from Brian as she felt another person walk past her.   
"Ooo...you're showing off your new girl B-Rok? Damn, she's fine." A tall, well built man looked down at her, biting his lip.   
Kimm looked at him. He was good looking, blonde, ruffled hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Shut it Nick, this is our photographer. Sorry Kimm, just ignore him."

Kimm raised her brows, looking at Nick. "It's okay, I know how to handle...little boys…" Laughter and whistles echoed through the station as Nick slowly turned red, looking down at the floor.  
Brian shook his head and chuckled, looking back at Kimm.  
"Shall we take a seat? You wanted to show us your plans for the calendar."

Kimm nodded and smiled as she followed Brian to the long table, holding her coffee and portfolio. She looked at all the other men sitting down at the table, Nick sitting down across her with a small grin on his face.  
Brian sat down beside her, sipping his coffee. Kimm put her portfolio down onto the table and opened it.

"So, this is a small portfolio of my work. I'm going to let you go through them so you have an idea what I would love to see for the calendar. I don't want it to be your normal firefighter calendar." 

She smiled softly as she pushed her portfolio towards Brian, wanting him to take the first look.  
Brian put his mug down and took it from her as he started to go through the pictures.  
They were mysterious, somewhat erotic but left a lot to the imagination. Brian was intrigued but he had no idea how Kimm was going to pull this off. He knew some of his colleagues were going to say no.  
Kimm watched her portfolio going round the table, as different reactions were being heard. It finally reached Nick. She crossed her arms and studied him closely.  
Nick kept quiet as he turned the pages, looking at each of the photos. After looking at the last one he closed it and pushed it back towards Kimm, still not saying a word.  
Brian looked at his colleague.

"Well? What do you think, Nick?" 

Nick crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair as his piercing blue eyes found Kimm's. "I think we're going to have fun doing this."  
Brian looked at Kimm waiting for her reaction. He saw her smiling softly as she opened her mouth.  
"Well...I hope you'll be a big boy then. Because I won't go easy on you."

Soft hissing and chuckles were being heard around the table. It didn't do anything for Kimm, she was used to sounds like these when she was working in a male environment.  
She grabbed her portfolio and looked round the table.  
"Good, well I'm glad the majority of you like my ideas. Each of you are going to be photographed individually so you'll have your privacy. I'll be coming back in two days with two of my assistants and we'll set things up. Is that okay?"  
She turned to Brian.  
He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's totally fine. It's been quiet lately so hopefully we don't get any calls."

Kimm smiled happily, grabbing her portfolio and stood up.  
"Thank you all and thank you for the coffee, Brian." She held out her hand as Brian took it, standing up. "Was my pleasure, Kimm."   
She nodded again and let him go as she walked past him. "I will see you all in two days, I'll let you know what time."

Nick grinned as he followed her with his eyes. Taking in her form as the clicking of her heels echoed through the station. As she walked out of the entrance he looked back at Brian.  
He was met by warning eyes looking up at him.  
"Don't you dare Nicky….this is our only chance to get some money in so don't screw this up!"  
Nick frowned. "Why do you always think I screw things up!?"  
"Because you usually do! Especially when it comes to women!" Brian fired back. "Fuck you Brian, you can have her. You've been drooling all over her since she stepped into the station!"  
Brian shook his head. "Geez, you're such a kid…"   
Nick walked over to Brian as he opened his mouth again but Frank's arm prevented him. "That's it Nick...come on buddy." He pulled Nick with him. "We need to check one of our trucks, come on."  
Brian could hear Nick mustering as he saw him walk away with Frank.

"Don't let it get to ya, B." Chase slapped his hand onto Brian's shoulder.  
Brian smiled softly. "Oh, I'm not. He's just passionate about things but he needs to learn to stay calm. Must be his age." Chase nodded.  
"Yeah, well I'm really excited for this calendar, I really liked her photos."  
Brian agreed.  
"They were nothing I've ever seen before. Really tasteful, I think we can create something amazing if we all work together." Chase smiled and let Brian go. 

"Guess we need to check out trucks first." 

Brian nodded. "I'm gonna call my doctor first and I'll be there with you in a minute." Chase nodded as he saw Brian walk to the small office.  
Brian sat down and rang his doctor, setting up an appointment for the next day. He put the phone down but it started to ring immediately. He picked it up.  
"Brooklyn Fire Station, Brian Littrell speaking."  
He heard a soft laugh on the other side.  
"Hello again, Mr. Littrell. It's me Kimm. I wanted to discuss what time me and my assistants can come by in two days." Brian smiled hearing her voice.

"I wasn't expecting you to call so soon but yeah, we can set a time. Anything in mind?"

Kimm cleared her throat. "Any time that will suit you all. I'm flexible."

Brian grinned. "Are you now? Well, in that case what about 10am?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be there at 10am, just make sure your coffee is set and Nick can control himself." She giggled softly.  
Brian chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll behave."

"Okay...see you in two days at 10am then...Brian."   
"See you then, Kimm. Bye."  
"Bye."

Cristiana walked into the small office seeing a slight blush on her friend's face. "What's up with you?" She smiled, settling herself down into the opposite chair. Kimm looked at her, smiling and still blushing.  
"Oh nothing, I'm just excited about doing this firefighter calendar."  
Cristiana's eyes widened and smiled."Are they hot?"  
Kimm smirked. "Cris! But yeah, they are...hot and cute. We're going to take Heather with us as well. She needs more hours."  
Cristiana nodded.  
"Yes, that's fine and I love working with her anyways. So when are we going?"

Kimm grinned. "The day after tomorrow. We need to be there at 10am."  
Cristiana nodded and smiled. "I've always had a thing for firefighters, and now that I hear you saying they are cute...and hot…" Kimm raised a brow.  
"Cris...I really want to keep this professional. If you want to flirt then do it when the entire photoshoot is done okay?"

Cristiana chuckled seeing her friend getting into her professional role.  
"Oh come on! When was the last time you had fun? It's been five years now….you need to loosen up." Kimm looked at her, her face still serious.  
"I will but not when I'm working. And I would appreciate it if you and Heather would do the same." She stood up as Cristiana followed her with her eyes, seeing her picking up things and putting them back down.  
"I'm sorry Kimm, I didn't want to bring it up. It's just...I want to see you happy."  
Kimm put down the pile of paperwork she held and sighed softly.

"I know. And Jason was a mistake."

Cristiana nodded softly. "But that doesn't mean they all are." Kimm looked at her. "Says the woman who hasn't been in a steady relationship for years."   
Cristiana started to blush. "Yeah….well...you know me...I'm impulsive.."  
Kimm chuckled as a familiar voice filled the room. "Hi, ladies!" She looked up seeing Heather standing in the doorway. "Hey! So good you're here!"  
Cristiana stood up from her chair and smiled. "Are you ready for the photoshoot?"

Heather's eyes started to shine.   
"Yes! I can't wait to see all those sexy men!" She giggled looking at Kimm. Kimm rolled her eyes. "Oh God, you two…Come on, let's go downstairs and get our props ready."  
The other two nodded and chuckled as they walked down with her to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was already heating up the pavement and it wasn’t even 10am yet. Nick squinted his eyes feeling the rays as he inhaled the last bit of his cigarette, leaning against the wall. Just as he was shooting the cigarette bud onto the pavement he saw Brian walking around the corner towards him.

“And you call yourself a firefighter? You really got to stop that, Nick. It’s so unhealthy.”

Nick snorted. “Who are you? My Dad?” Brian looked at him with an irritated face as he cleaned the pavement from the cigarette buds.

“No, but I do want the best for you ever since I pulled you off the streets.” 

Nick looked down knowing he was right. Brian had saved him from starving to death when he wandered the streets.  
He gave him a place to stay and he taught him everything he could, getting him through the firefighter training. 

“Well...there comes your girl.” Nick suddenly said, nodding his head towards the white minivan that was pulling up.

Brian stood upright and looked at him. “Could you please go and brush your teeth, you smell like a fucking ash tray.” 

Nick grinned and started darting towards the station, his hands waving above his head. “Oooo we need to be clean and fancy!” He laughed and disappeared.  
Brian shook his head. “Prick.”   
He then started to walk down as the engine of the minivan stopped roaring. He saw Kimm stepping out and was surprised about the way she looked. She wasn’t in her formal wear like on the day they met, instead she was wearing a blue shirt and skinny jeans along with some white sneakers.  
Kimm smiled as she stepped out of the minivan, taking off her sunglasses.

“Hey, already getting warm huh?” She slammed the door shut.

Brian nodded and smiled back. “Yeah, it’s going to be one hell of a hot day today.” 

Kimm nodded and opened the side doors so she could let Cristiana and Heather out. The two women smiled as they held out their hands, introducing themselves. Brian shook them both and smiled friendly.  
“I see Kimm is in good company.” 

Kimm walked around the minivan and opened the back doors. “They are the best! I love them to bits! Ladies, can you help me with these please?”   
Cristiana turned around leaving Heather with Brian. “Don’t you ladies want coffee first?” Heather shook her head. “Not yet, Kimm wants everything inside before we have coffee.”

“That means you as well, Heather!” Kimm yelled from the back of the minivan.

Heather chuckled. “Better go and help the boss.” Brian nodded and grinned as he walked back towards the station. “I’ll get some coffee going then, you sure you don’t need help? That seems some heavy shit you’ve got there.”   
Kimm walked past him holding one of the big lights. “No thank you, we’re used to it. Besides, it’s a great workout.” She smiled and walked on, taking it to the spot where they were going to do the photoshoot.  
Brian walked over to the kitchen and started a new can of coffee. Chase casually leaned against the counter as he looked at the women dragging stuff back and forth.  
“Damn, they really do know how to work!”  
Brian nodded and chuckled. “I offered to help but they insisted on doing it themselves.” Chase nodded.  
“Kimm is looking rather different today but I guess this is a lot more comfortable when shooting.” 

“I really have a good feeling about this, Chase. After looking at those pictures in her portfolio, I think we can raise a lot of money.” 

Chase nodded and crossed his arms. “Yeah, I think so too. Hopefully everyone stays professional. You know how some of the boys are.” He smirked at Brian and winked.  
Brian sighed and grinned. “Yeah, tell me about it. But I think Kimm can handle them, she seems tough.”   
He looked out and saw Cristiana walking over just as Nick entered back into the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair which didn’t go unnoticed. Cristiana looked up at him and blushed slightly.  
“Brian..?” She asked as she quickly turned her back to Nick.  
“Yes?” Brian moved over to her.

“We’re almost done with setting up, just wanted to know if coffee is ready.” She smiled and saw Nick sliding past Brian eyeing her.   
Brian nodded. “Yeah, it’s almost ready so….when you’re ready just sit down at the table and we’ll be right over. I’ve got some donuts as well.” 

Cristiana chuckled. “At 10 in the morning?” Brian smiled wide. “Guess you haven’t tasted these…”   
She giggled and nodded as she walked back over to her coworkers. Nick grinned. “Now, she ain’t bad either.” Brian turned his head. “Really Nick? God….”   
Nick couldn’t take the smirk of his face, he loved to pull Brian’s strings. 

“Okay, that’s the last bit. I’ll get my camera and laptop ready after we’ve had some coffee. I really need some right now.” Kimm wiped the small drops of sweat off her face and looked at Heather. “Good job, girl.”  
Heather smiled and watched Cristiana walk over. “Coffee is almost ready and we can go and take a seat at the table. They’ve got donuts as well.”   
Heather pulled a face. “In the morning?”   
Kimm chuckled. “They are SO good Heather, you could eat them in the middle of the night.” Heather shook her head. “Eww..noo..not for me.”   
The three women walked over towards the table and sat down as Nick met them with a set of mugs filled with coffee, putting them down.

“There we go. Coffee for these three beautiful ladies.” 

Kimm raised a brow. “You okay, Nick?” 

Nick looked at her and grinned softly. “I’m perfectly fine, just being a gentleman here. Unless you only like bad boys.” He smirked seeing the look on Kimm’s face.  
Cristiana started to blush and quickly grabbed a mug but was stopped by Nick’s hand, pulling the mug away.   
“Na ahhh...not before we get acquainted.” He held out his hand as Cristiana gave hers, shaking it gently. “Cristiana…”   
Nick gave her a smile that made her heart jump. “Nick...pleased to meet you, Cristiana.”   
He then moved over to Heather.  
“And you are….”  
Heather smiled and gave him her hand, shaking it. “Heather.” Nick smiled again. “Nice to meet you too.” He let go of her hand and gently pushed the two mugs filled with coffee towards them. “Enjoy.” 

Kimm grabbed her own mug and saw Brian setting down a huge plate with donuts. He smiled at her and sat beside her, taking a sip from his coffee. He soon was followed by the rest of his colleagues.   
Brian looked at Kimm, seeing the small drops of sweat on her forehead. “You don’t regret us not helping you?”   
Kimm looked at him. “Hmm? No..I’m fine. It’s just going to be a hot day today. Besides, everything is set up except for my camera and laptop.” She smiled softly and reached over taking a donut. “I love these.” 

Frank chuckled. “You’re my kinda girl already, Kimm!” Kimm raised her donut. “Cheers Frank.” 

They all finished their coffee and donuts as Kimm gently clapped her hands. “Well, as much as I like your coffee and donuts, it’s showtime!”  
Cristiana and Heather got up, already walking to the corner where everything was up and ready.  
“I think we’ll start off with you, Nick…”   
Nick looked surprised. “Me? You sure?”   
Kimm smirked. “If you can surrender yourself to me…” Nick looked at Brian who was trying to hold in his laughter. Nick cleared his throat. “Yeah sure….let’s do it.”   
Kimm nodded and motioned him to follow her, Nick looking back at Brian who was laughing silently.  
“Okay….I want you to take your shirt off, get into your firefighters pants and put your helmet on…” Kimm’s voice became sturdy as she got into her role.  
Nick looked at the other two women who were standing there waiting for him. “Take my shirt off…..okay..”   
He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he tossed it onto the floor.  
The three women had to catch their breath seeing the muscular man in front of them, his arms displaying all kinds of tattoos.

Kimm smiled as she saw him walk over to his pants as he removed his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Her eyes trailed down his well built thighs as she softly felt a notch against her arm. Heather stood beside her and whispered.   
“He..is...gorgeous…” Kimm nodded softly, not saying anything as her eyes were locked onto the man in front of her.  
She saw him stepping into his firefighter pants as he slid the two straps over his shoulders.  
“No..Nick, leave one down please..” Kimm snapped out of her gaze and tried to focus on the job she had to do. Nick looked at her and nodded, pulling one strap back down again and putting his helmet on.  
“Is this okay?” 

Kimm nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's perfect thanks. Now...could you stand before the black screen please? Your back towards me?" Nick moved over to the screen and did as he was told.  
Kimm looked through her camera and saw he was in the correct spot.  
"Heather, could you turn on the red and orange floor lights please?" Heather nodded and turned them on. The two different colors created a fire effect on Nick's lower body.  
Kimm left her camera and walked over to Nick, looking at him.  
"Is it okay if I touch you because I need to adjust your angle a bit." Nick smirked softly. "Sure…."  
Kimm nodded and put her hands onto his shoulders. "Now keep your hips straight and move your upper body a bit sideways, like this." She gently pushed him the way she wanted and let him go, walking back to her camera.  
"Yes...perfect. Now look down a bit…"

Nick followed her orders as he looked down. "Okay, stay like that. Cristiana, put some baby oil on him please."  
Cristiana nodded and grabbed the baby oil as she walked over to Nick. The closer she got the more her cheeks started to blush. She gently put a small amount of baby oil on her hand and looked at him.  
"Is it okay if I rub your back with baby oil?"  
Nick grinned, loving all the attention he got from these three women."Knock yourself out, Cristiana. I don't know what it's for but…"  
Cristiana smiled. "Oh, you'll see when your shoot is over." She started to rub his back and arms, her fingers trailing over his muscles and soft skin.  
It was the most sensual thing right now and she really had to keep her composure.  
"There...you're all done…"  
Nick looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. "Thanks, that was rather enjoyable…." He winked and followed her as she walked back, picking up a towel to clean her hands.

"Okay Nick, just look down like I said and put on a serious face. Heather, get the smoke in."  
"Smoke?" Nick asked, looking back at Kimm.  
She smiled softly. "Don't worry, it's a smoke machine. It will add a special effect, you'll see when we're done. Now face down, Nick." Nick got back into his pose as Heather started up the smoke machine, letting Kimm take her pictures.  
"That's great Nick. I need your chin a bit more upwards…..perfect!!"  
Kimm looked at her laptop as she saw the pictures appearing one by one. They looked amazing. She smiled and stood upright, holding her camera.  
"I think we're done. Would you like to see them?"  
Nick turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I'm rather curious!"  
He followed her to the laptop and let him see the different shots she took. "Damn Kimm...these are amazing…I look…"  
Kimm smiled. "You look awesome." Nick nodded in agreement. "God, you really are the best." 

Kimm and Nick were so into the photos that they didn't hear Brian move behind them."Those are amazing!"  
They both jumped up, making Brian chuckle. "That works every damn time!"  
Nick grabbed his chest.  
"Fuck you Brian, you need to cut that shit! You gave me a fucking heart attack!"  
Brian grinned. "You're in luck, I know CPR. But seriously though, those are amazing pics." He smiled at Kimm as Nick looked at both of them. Kimm smiled back. "I'm really pleased with them myself. I guess it's your turn now."   
Brian looked at Nick. "Are you staying shining like a diamond or…." Kimm laughed. "You can go to Cristiana, she can take the oil off."  
Nick nodded and pulled a face at Brian as he walked over to Cristiana. Kimm chuckled. "You two are like kids...really.."

"Yeah well….he feels like a little brother. I love him." Kimm's face softened seeing the sudden change in Brian's. She gently put a hand on his arm. "Are you ready, it's your turn." Pulling her hand away as she saw Brian look at it and back up to her, locking his eyes with hers.  
They just stood there for a moment, not saying anything to each other.   
Kimm felt as if her heart stopped for a second. His eyes were piercing through her soul and she felt a warm feeling spreading through her body from within.

"Rok! Get your ass moving, we haven't got all day!" Nick blurted out, seeing the two in front of them while Cristiana was rubbing the oil of Nick's body.  
Brian was the first one breaking eye contact and looked at the small set.

"So...how and where do you want me?" He started to chuckle. "Sorry, that came out so wrong."

Kimm smiled, feeling a slight loss not getting to stare into his eyes no more.  
"Uhm...basically the same as Nick but I'm going to use a prop with you and you're going to sit down. And...I need you to get a bit dirty." Brian turned his head back to her as he raised his brows, a small smirk on his lips. "Dirty…? In what way?"  
Kimm felt her cheeks starting to flush. After staring into his eyes this was the second thing that made her feel all warm inside.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Nothing major, I just want the look of dirt and smoke on your body." She quickly turned to face Heather. "Could you put the pile of crates in front of the screen? We need to make sure he's comfortable." 

Nick turned back to Cristiana, grinning softly. "Thank you for cleaning me….but I preferred you putting it on…"  
Cristiana looked up at him, still holding the towel.   
Her heart skipped seeing this handsome man in front of her, half naked.  
"You're welcome…" This was all she could say as she kept staring into his blue eyes.  
Nick moved a bit closer, his fingers picking up a strand of her hair as he twisted it around his finger. "Maybe...we could go out for a coffee real soon? Or….something else…"  
His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips as he softly licked his own.  
Cristiana didn't know what to say, this man had her entirely. She opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off. "Cris! Come on, I need your help!" Heather shouted while she was shoving the crates into place.  
"I...uh...I need to help her..sorry.." She dropped her towel and rushed over to Heather, helping her with the crates.  
Nick smirked, following her with his eyes. He knew they weren't done yet, the tension between them made him want her even more.

"Okay girls, that's just fine." Kimm smiled looking at her two friends.  
Brian already was changing into his firefighter pants and grabbed his helmet as he walked over to Kimm. She looked at him, her eyes trailing down his body.  
Brian smirked seeing her. "What..you've never seen a man before? You just had Nick in front of you."   
Kimm started to blush. "Well of course...but you guys are…" She paused, trying to find the words but her mind was empty. "Could you go to Cristiana please? She can put some oil on you."  
Brian moved closer to her.  
"Was hoping you wanted to do it…"  
Kimm swallowed. What was he doing to her?  
"If you want that, I can…" She stepped back a bit, surprised by her own answer. "Just go and sit down and I'll be right there." 

Brian nodded and walked over to where the crates were, sitting down on one of them.  
Kimm grabbed the baby oil as she was being met by Heather.   
"Are you okay, you seem….distracted." She smiled softly, knowing exactly why Kimm was acting like this. Kimm looked at her. "I'm fine...but damn he's just…." She smiled as she felt her cheeks burning up again.  
Heather giggled and whispered. "Girl, ask him out. I think he would love that."  
Kimm's eyes widened, whispering back. "No! I can't do that….this is work! Besides, I need to get him oiled up."   
She took the baby oil with her and left Heather watching her walk over to Brian. He smiled as she sat down next to him."Okay….this can feel a bit cold."  
She put some oil onto her hand and gently placed it onto his chest. She looked up into his eyes as she softly started to spread it.  
Brian looked back, his face turning soft. "That feels nice…."   
Kimm felt a stir inside of her. He was turning her on.  
She quickly looked down and started to spread the oil onto his upper body and arms, trying to ignore the way her fingers trailed his muscles.  
Brian stayed quiet, enjoying her hand on his body. He didn't want to say anything to make her feel uncomfortable but he couldn't deny the feeling that was running through him. He couldn't get the images of him with her all oiled up, having sex, out of his head.

Kimm got up, putting the baby oil away and drying her hands. She then came back with a small jar containing something black.  
Brian looked at it, questioning himself what it was. "And that's…..?"  
Kimm smiled. "Told you you were getting dirty." She unscrewed the cap and put her two fingers in, pulling them back out there was this black powder on her fingers.  
"It's graphite powder."  
Brian nodded softly. "Okay….and…?"

"And it's going onto your body and face." 

Brain's groin twitched slightly at the thought of her touching him again.   
Kimm sat down onto her knees in front of him as she gently put the graphite on his chest, rubbing it out evenly.She looked up and his eyes pulled her in again, her heart was racing.  
She dipped her fingers into the powder and softly stroked along his cheek, feeling a soft stubble as her fingers trailed along.  
Kimm pulled away and looked at him. "You're ready now."  
Brian looked so deeply into her eyes that it took her breath away. She needed to get up otherwise she would throw herself on top of him.So she did and put the powder away, taking a deep breath as she returned to the man that was turning her on.  
"Okay...Brian...I need you to sit down a little lower." She pulled one of the smaller crates nearby so he could put his foot on there. "Put your foot on there and lean your arm on it, holding your helmet."  
Brian nodded and did exactly as he was told. "Like this?"   
Kimm smiled. "Yes, perfect. Now stretch out your other leg."

After a few other directions, Kimm had him exactly how she wanted him to be. She went back behind her camera and ordered Heather to put on the smoke machine again.  
"Brian, I want you to look to the right. Like you've had a really tough day."  
He did as he was told and Kimm started shooting, making the pictures roll onto her laptop.  
She couldn't stop staring at him. He had to be one of the most beautiful men she had ever come across, and he was inches away. She softly sighed and ended her shoot, standing up and looking at him.  
"I guess we're done." She smiled softly, not wanting it to be over.  
Brian looked up at her. "Can I have a look?"  
Kimm nodded and moved over to her laptop as Brian got up and moved behind her. He gently leaned in, making Kimm feel his breath on her neck. It was sending shivers down her spine.

“Kiddo’s! Lunch is ready!” Frank’s voice echoed through the station which made Brian smile softly. “Before we eat, I need to get clean first.”   
Kimm nodded. “You can go to…” She looked up where Cristiana was, seeing her inside her own bubble while she was talking to Nick.   
Kimm sighed. “You can go to Heather, Brian. I need to save these pictures correctly before we go and have lunch.”   
Brian nodded and walked over to Heather as Kimm focused on saving the pictures from the photoshoot.  
Heather smiled softly as she saw Brian approaching. She could see a small blush on the man’s face, there certainly was something going on between him and Kimm. Heather wanted Kimm to finally get into a new relationship after being single for five years, but she knew Kimm was very closed off in that department.  
She had been hurt very badly and was still dealing with trust issues after things with Jason had ended. Still, she was hoping that Brian could change that.  
Brian smiled as he stood next to her. “Can you give me a towel please, I really need to get this off of me. It’s starting to feel sticky.” Heather grabbed a towel and watched him take the oil and graphite of his body and face.  
“Oh, that’s much better!” Brian sighed and got his shirt, putting it back on. He then took off his firefighter pants and slipped back into his jeans and sneakers.  
He smiled brightly at Heather. “Feeling like a new man again!”   
Kimm had saved her pictures and walked over to Brian, seeing him in his regular clothes again. “Ready for lunch?”  
He nodded and smiled. “I could eat a horse.” Kimm smiled back and walked to the long table where the rest of them were sitting, followed by Brian, Nick and her two friends.


End file.
